The Cap on the Sword
by love-serenades
Summary: Don't you ever wonder what happens to the cap on Percy's sword after he uncaps the pen?


**A/N: Just a random one shot I thought up while re-reading the series xD Enjoy, and R&R as always(:**

**Also to the anonymous reviewer who said that a ballpoint pen is clicky pen, not a cap pen:_ I know. But every time there's a reference to Percy's pen in any of the books, it says that he "uncaps his sword" or "recaps his sword". So I'm really guessing that Riptide is a pen with a cap :P _****_Go look it up in the books yourself if you don't believe me xD._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Cap on the Sword<strong>

Percy twirled his sword (in pen form) around on his fingers. He yawned as his fellow cabin leaders debated about issues that he himself considered pathetic and time-consuming.

Annabeth, who had been standing next to him, telling her opinion on what should be done on a certain problem, sat down again. Percy glanced at her, bored. She looked back at him, then down at the pen. Suddenly, she frowned. Before Percy could ask her what was wrong, Clarisse had stood up to deliver what she thought was the right thing to do.

_Blah, blah, blah. Who cares about how Apollo keeps on sending the camp his sacred red cows to take care of? They're just a couple of cows, whatever, _Percy thought to himself. He looked at Annabeth again, only to find that she also seemed to be zoning out. Annabeth zoning out was not something you found every day. And what was even weirder was that she seemed to be staring at Anaklusmos.

"Meeting adjourned," Chiron finally said, "We will congregate tomorrow if needed. For now, get along with your training. I guess we should just leave the cows here. We don't want to risk Apollo getting mad at us. Then all sorts of bad things could happen. "

Percy was the first out the room. He breathed in deeply. _Thank the gods, fresh air._

* * *

><p>Percy sat on the beach behind his cabin. He was twirling Riptide around on his fingers, something he seemed to be doing more and more.<p>

Suddenly, Annabeth materialized next to him. She dropped to the ground next to him like a stone. "Oh, thank gods. Those new campers... they're absolutely horrible at everything. I'm so tired. And hungry. And _someone, _who was_ supposed _to help me with the training, decided not to show." She glared at him pointedly.

"We have dinner in about half an hour," Percy informed her, looking at his watch. He chose to ignore her accusation.

"Half an hour," Annabeth groaned, "I can't wait till then." She threw him an annoyed glance.

Percy shrugged. Then, bringing the conversation to another subject, he asked, "So, why'd you keep staring at Riptide during the meeting?"

"What?"

"During the cabin leader meeting. The one about the cows," Percy reminded her.

"Oh, that." Annabeth shrugged. "I was just wondering what happens to the cap of your pen after you take it off. Like, does it disappear after the pen turns into a sword?"

Percy stared at the pen, stymied. "You know, I've never noticed. 'Cause usually when I draw my sword, I'm usually trying to avoid getting killed by a monster, or something. There's usually not enough time for me to observe where the cap goes after I uncap the pen."

"Well, you don't go around fighting with it clenched in your hand, right?"

"I don't believe so, no."

"So it technically has to go _somewhere_."

"That's right."

Annabeth frowned. "So let's say it disappears after you uncap the pen."

"Go on."

"But then, how would it know when to come back when you want to recap the pen?"

Percy tilted his head. "That's for me to know and you to find out." He looked at her briefly, mysteriously, before returning his gaze to the ocean waves.

Annabeth randomly noted in the back of her head that his eyes turned different shades of blue and green in the fading sunlight, just like the sea. She observed the colors, wondering how two eyes could contain so many colors.

"_Now _what are you staring at?" Percy's new question jolted her out of her observation.

"What? Oh, nothing," Annabeth said hurriedly. No need for him to know that she'd just been staring at his eyes. "Just, you know. It sucks that you won't tell me."

"Tell you what happens to the cap on my pen after I uncap it?"

"Yeah."

"Well, whoever said I knew?" Percy grinned at her as she blinked twice. He stood up, brushing the sand from his jeans. "And even if I did, I wouldn't tell someone who wouldn't admit that she was staring at me, even though I obviously knew. What, do you think I'm blind?"

He nudged her slightly with his foot, just as the conch horn blew. Dinner time. "I thought you were hungry." He paused, then bent down and kissed her slightly on the lips. Then he straightened back up, winked, then turned and walked past the sand dunes towards the mess hall.

Annabeth looked after him. _Oh, gods. I was _not _that obvious. _She stifled a groan then got up after him. She _was_ hungry, after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tehe sorry guys, we still don't know what happens to the cap xD I couldn't figure anything out. I hope you enjoyed it anyways3**

**Thanks to anyone who reviewed with ideas on what actually happens!**

**~love-serenades**


End file.
